Shock
by MaybeIShouldGetACat
Summary: Set in The Time Warp universe. Based on the scene where Callie finds out about Arizona's leg in the on-call room. What was going on in Callie's head when she made that discovery?
1. Chapter 1

**This is a two shot based around how Callie felt during chapters 10-12 in The Time Warp. This is the scene in the on-call room where she finds out about Arizona's leg. What may have been going on in her head when she realized she had been unaware of Arizona's amputation.**

**Thanks to CoralinaPlantain and eelahnie for this.**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV:

I was feeling energized after scrubbing out of a successful surgery. Despite the early call in today to work on a girl who had fallen down the stairs, and the rest of my packed day I felt good! Maybe I was finally getting to that part of pregnancy where they talked about feeling fresh and glowy…or maybe they were just talking about my skin. But either way, today was a good day. I continued smiling to myself as I walked through the hallway until I was jolted out of my thoughts by someone bumping into me. Looking around, I didn't see anyone and was confused until I heard a frustrated huff below my eyeline. I looked down and smiled. "Careful." I playfully chastised Miranda Bailey. The short surgeon's arms were full of towels and cold packs and she looked distracted. I rubbed my belly as I waited for her to respond. _'That actually hurt a bit. The pregnancy hormones are making me really sensitive.'_

"Sorry Torres." Okay, she even sounded distracted. "I wasn't watching where I was going." She finished explaining. I watched her face change and I felt like she was starting to formulate some sort of plan in her head. She was silent for a second before her head popped up. "Hey, I need your help in the on call room. Can you come with me?"

My eyebrows shot up and I appraised her skeptically. Why would she be going to an on call room with towels and cold packs? Was she having female problems? "This isn't going to be another one of those times where you ask for lady advice is it?" I couldn't resist a playful jab, remembering back to the time she asked me to buy condoms for her because she was too embarrassed. I mean, I like helping people with their love problems. But things are different now. My own love life is a disaster. I'm in no condition to help anybody!

I could feel Bailey glare at me. So maybe not woman problems? She just huffed again, "You're nasty Torres." She smacked my arm. _'Would you not do that! I'm SENSITIVE!'_ "Nasty. All you people think about is sex. It's a wonder any of you get any work done." She continued her little rant.

I couldn't help but laugh. Bailey may have been known as the Nazi, but to me her rants are hilarious. "Yeah, I'll help. Lead the way."

She thrust the towels in my arms with a still disapproving, "Hmm." And started back down the hallway. _'Seriously?'_ I shifted the massive stack of towels in my arms. _'I am so pregnant that I can't see my feet and you're going to give me things to carry?'_ I feel like she sensed my glare but she just pretended that she didn't and continued to walk down the hall. Arriving at the on call room she knocked on the door. "Hey, I'm coming in alright?" '_Wait, what? Who is she talking to?' _Opening the door, she stepped in the room and I followed right behind her.

"Thanks again for doing this…" A voice started from inside the dimly lit room. I knew that voice…

My eyes went wide when I saw the blonde seated on the bed. I couldn't believe what I was seeing. Like a picture that hadn't rendered completely, my ex-girlfriend was seated on the bed minus a crucial piece of anatomy. I squeezed my eyes shut, praying that when I opened them, both of Arizona's legs would be there, that maybe this was just my pregnancy hormones making me see things that weren't there. I opened them and nothing had changed. I could feel every hair on my body standing on end and my stomach was twisting in knots. My legs felt like jello as I continued to stare at the gravely injured woman seated before me. _'Arizona…'_

Her blue eyes snapped towards mine when she realized that Miranda wasn't alone. "Bailey what the hell!" Her voice shot up an octave in alarm as she frantically threw a blanket over her lap. I could see she didn't want me to find out. Too late. I've seen it. What the hell happened?!

In my shocked state, I was vaguely aware of the pile of towels falling from my arms as Bailey nudged me further into the room so that she could shut the door. I couldn't take my eyes off the blonde. My blonde. Well…not really mine. We've barely been talking to each other because of everything that happened between us. But despite all this, she was _my_ blonde. She always will be.

"Arizona, you're having orthopedic problems." I heard Bailey try to explain. "_She_ is an orthopedic surgeon." The shorter woman gestured towards me before bending over to pick up the towels that I'd dropped.

I could feel Arizona's eyes burning holes in me. But underneath all that anger she was scared. "Arizona…what…" I finally found my voice and I tried to talk. I really tried to say something…anything, but I just couldn't form any words. I was too shocked to say anything other than the two quivering words I had forced out.

She was talking again, this time the anger all but masking her fear. "This was private Miranda! I trusted you. I…I…" An aggravated growl ripped from her throat. I've never seen Arizona this angry. Never. Sure she'd changed since she came back from Africa, and now I can see why, but even for the last month where we barely tolerated each other, she had never been this livid.

Despite this, Bailey was still able to talk calmly to her. "Arizona, you trusted me to help you." _'How long had Bailey known that Arizona was missing a leg?'_ "Because considering the fact that only Teddy and I knew about this," _'Wait, Teddy knows too?'_ I'm still finding it hard to breath or even think clearly as Bailey continues. I just can't take my eyes away from the spot where the blanket on Arizona's lap dips down to the bed on the left side, covering a very short stump. I had missed the last few things Bailey had said because the catastrophic damage done to Arizona's body was making me physically ill.

I shut my eyes and swallowed as Bailey continued to ramble. Something about San Diego and an ortho consult. I wasn't really aware of _what _she was saying. My mind recalled the image that I had seen as soon as I'd walked in the room. It was her left leg…amputated well above the knee. And it was completely healed. This wasn't a new injury by any means. Where had it been done? Why had it been done? How could I be so oblivious that for a month, the woman I knew better than anything had been walking around on a prosthetic leg and I hadn't suspected a thing. I tuned back into Bailey's monologue when I heard my name.

"Maybe Callie can get you back in your prosthetic." She seemed to still be explaining herself to Arizona. "This is your best option Arizona. I know it sucks and I'm sorry, but this is what you got." It was like another physical blow when I realized that part of the reason I didn't know about this was because Arizona wanted nothing to do with me.

"Fine." Arizona's voice was harsh and murderous look on her face was one that I'd never seen before. Suddenly her eyes snapped towards me but I was frozen, my hands still awkwardly out in front of me like they had been before I dropped the towels. When I didn't move, I felt Bailey's hand on the small of my back, applying a little pressure so that I stumbled forward.

"Go on then." She looked at me. "You heard the woman." Her hand left my back and she turned on her heel to walk out the door. Which is when I heard Arizona speak up again, her voice still in that high annoyed pitch.

"Miranda where are you going!" Arizona didn't even want to be alone with me.

Bailey threw her hands up in front of her and stared both of us down. "Hey, you don't need me. You two have a lot you need to get out. So get at it." With that she stepped back into the hall, leaving us staring at each other.

The silence was deafening and as the initial shock started to dissipate I felt crushed by the gravity of what had happened to the woman I'd loved.

* * *

**So what do you think? I'll have the second part soon!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for your response to the last chapter. I'm glad y'all like this idea.**

**So...Callie's thoughts appearently have a mind of their own and this is a little longer than I anticipated. So we're looking at a 3 or 4 shot instead. Also, please look at the end because I have a note about The Time Warp.**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

CALLIE'S POV

_The silence was deafening and as the initial shock started to dissipate I felt crushed by the gravity of what had happened to the woman I'd loved. _

I knew I shouldn't stare. But I just couldn't help it. It still seemed so surreal, like I was expecting Arizona to shift in her seat and reveal that she'd been sitting with her leg tucked underneath her. But I knew that wasn't the case. I had seen the surgical scar at the end of her limb. How had I not known? I am an orthopedic surgeon. I am supposed to be familiar with amputees and prosthetics. How had I failed this badly? How had I not noticed something so crucial about the person, who, despite my best efforts, I still loved more than anything?

I met Arizona's eyes- she looked uncomfortable. "Can you hand me that cold pack please?" Her voice was no longer angry. Just soft and tired. The voice of someone who had been worn out by the world. I looked down and realized that I was holding the particular item she was requesting. I don't really remember how it got there. Bailey must have shoved it in my hands as she left.

I stepped forward and with a shaky hand, handed her the cold pack. "Um yeah. Here you go." My voice sounded distant even to me and I realized that I was still in this fog of confusion and grief. I watched as she wrapped the cold pack in one of the towels that Bailey had placed on the bed and then my heart leapt back into my throat when she removed the blanket from her lap and I got another look at _it_.

Now that I was closer, I could see that her leg _was_ a little swollen and angry red and I remembered that she'd been operating for hours on that little girl this morning before her shift had even started. As she rested the ice pack against her leg and let out a sigh of relief, I realized that the source of her discomfort, and the reason that I had been called in here, was because after a full day of standing, she was too swollen to get back into her prosthetic. I chanced a look beneath the bed and saw the limb she had been using.

Right there I noticed a problem. It was so rudimentary, no wonder she was in such pain. My eyes darted back up to her as she spoke even though she wasn't talking to me. "That's so much better." I watched her eyes flutter shut as she gathered some relief from the cold.

With her no longer looking at me, I was able to study her for a second. She seemed so much smaller than she had before she left. Maybe it was only the missing leg or maybe it was something else, but the Arizona sitting before me had hardened. She had been beaten down by something and I suspected that it was not only the leg. I was startled when she spoke again. "Well are you going to say something Callie?" She didn't open her eyes even as she continued. "I'm already self-conscious and this whole mute staring thing doesn't help my body image issues."

My already fractured heart broke in two. She sounded so defeated and there was so much self-hate present in her words. I don't know why I did it, but suddenly I found myself sitting slowly on the bed beside her. It was hard for me to get the words out, but I had to know. "What happened to you Arizona?" I looked down at the creamy white thigh that ended way too abruptly on the bed beside me. My natural instinct was to reach out to examine her residual limb but I kept my hands to myself.

I heard her click her tongue, a thing she always did when she was annoyed but when she spoke, she only confirmed my belief that she was drained, beaten down by unfair circumstances. "I think that it's pretty obvious that my leg was amputated Callie." _'But why was it amputated Arizona!'_

I watched as she moved the ice pack around on her stump. She was radiating pain and anguish. This was so foreign coming from the Arizona that I'd known. Without even thinking, and due to some invisible pull, I found myself slipping my hand in hers, remembering how they fit together perfectly. I have to say that I was honestly surprised that she didn't immediately pull away. I knew that she was embarrassed, Arizona Robbins is a very prideful woman, almost to a fault, but I needed to know more. "When…"

"Six months ago." Her retort was sharp and she pulled her hand back, leaving me feeling hollow at the loss of contact. _'Six months.'_ Why was that ringing a bell? What had happened six months ago…As if on cue the baby growing inside me gave my stomach a little kick and I was jolted into a horrifying realization.

I felt sick as I opened my mouth, "You called me six months ago. That was after this happened. Wasn't it?" My eyes burned with unshed tears as a sob welled up in my throat. I saw her nod her affirmation and it was like another blow as the tears spilled over. I was so ashamed…I felt so guilty…and she looked so beaten. I couldn't even look at her so I tipped my face down and sobbed into my hands. That day that she had called, I had been so mad. So furious with her- it had only been a month since she left me in that airport and I had just progressed from denial to anger and betrayal. It had been her voice on the phone that had been the trigger for me to climb into bed with Mark Sloan that night…the night that my child had been conceived. Sobs continued to shake my body as I heard her speak again.

"I was only in Malawi for three weeks before I couldn't take it anymore. I was coming home to you Callie when the stupid plane crashed."

'_Plane crash?"_ Another sob ripped through me. She had been in a plane crash…a plane crash that caused her to lose her leg. The guilt made it hard to breathe as I tried to imagine how she felt…I couldn't. All I could do was apologize and even as I said it I knew it wasn't enough. "I am so sorry Arizona." I wiped the tears off my cheeks and sat up, looking towards her. "I am so unbelievably sorry that I did not pick up the phone." Why had I not even given her the chance to talk?

Her eyes tracked towards mine and I felt that usual tingle that was present every time I saw those blue orbs. I was surprised to see that her eyes were also filling with tears. _'No, no Arizona, please don't cry.'_ I couldn't look away from her as she gave a tiny nod, acknowledging my apology before her gaze shifted back down to her leg that was still red and swollen despite the cold therapy.

Following her gaze I cringed again as I looked at _the stump._ She was in pain and she desperately needed me to do what Bailey had brought me here to do. I swallowed hard, tamping down another sob that threatened to bubble out, and pushed myself up off the bed. "I'll be right back Arizona." She didn't even acknowledge me or look up as I left the room. I was going to fix this. I couldn't bring her leg back. But I could take away her pain.

* * *

I still felt like I was in that fog when I stepped out of the room. I don't think there are any words that can adequately express what you feel when you walk into a room and realize that someone's life has been changed forever. I walked down the hall to the supply closet as I continued to think. This was Arizona- the perky, bubbly, peds surgeon who used to zoom around on those stupid wheelie sneakers._ 'Oh God. Heelys.'_ I felt sick again. Those shoes were a part of her. They were part of her quirky charm. Part of why kids always related so well to her. Hell, they were the reason we called her Roller Girl.

I'll admit it. I hated those shoes. I always told her that she would break an arm but she used to just laugh it off and tell me that I worry too much. I don't think she laughs any more...

I also don't know if she'll ever be able to wear them again as an above the knee amputee. And I know…I know, stupid wheeled shoes are minor compared to her leg, but it's just another thing that was taken from her.

Almost reaching the supply closet, I was hit hard as I remembered another thing she said. She'd only been at her clinic for three weeks before she wanted to come back to me…me. I was the reason she was on that plane.

'_No, no Callie. Don't think that.' _I tried so hard to tell myself that it wasn't my fault. That I hadn't known. That she wouldn't have been in a plane crash if she hadn't left me in the first place. _'This wasn't my fault. It couldn't be. Could it?'_

The idea that I was in any way responsible for Arizona's amputation was overwhelming and I could feel everything inside me knotting up as I struggled to maintain a calm exterior. But the utter anguish I had seen on her face proved to be too much for me and I found myself darting into the nearest bathroom, falling to my knees before I emptied my stomach into the toilet.

* * *

**Okay, one or two chapters left.**

**Thanks again to CoralinaPlantain and eelahnie.**

**Couple notes: The next chapter of The Time Warp may need to be pushed into an M rating. So please make sure you take your filters off so that you can find the story. But I am trying to write it and keep it T while still giving you enough sexy Calzona.**

**Secondly, I'm curious if there are any other scenes from TTW that you want written from a different point of view?**

**Also, I have a twitter, you can follow me at The_Time_Warp.**

**Please take a second to let me know what you think!**


End file.
